1. Field
The present invention relates to a touch sensor integrated with an OLED and an OLED device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technologies are being developed, various demands in display devices having thinner dimension, light-weight, high efficiency in power consumption are increasing. The display device may include a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an electro-luminescent display device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, etc.
The OLED display device are highlighted recently due to a high response speed, a high image quality, a wide viewing angle, a low power consumption, etc.
A touch panel capable of inputting a user's direction by selecting an instruction displayed in a screen is also developed. The touch panel may be equipped on a front face of a display device, and may convert a touched position by a user's hand or an individual tool into an electrical signal.
Accordingly, the instruction selected at the touched position may be accepted as an input signal. An individual input device such as a keyboard or a mouse which is connected to an image display device may be replaced with the touch panel, and thus an application of the touch panel has been expanded.
As described above, a touch screen panel including a touch sensor is employed in various image display devices as disclosed inv Korean Patent Publication No. 2014-0092366. However, more economically efficient and simple fabrication process for the touch sensor is needed.